dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Damian Zarek
ly7fZDG.jpg General Information Name: Damian Zarek Age: Sixteen Weight: 132 lbs Height: 5'7 Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: A+ DoB: April 16th Apperance qOjWKD3h.jpg bn3Er3B.jpg ASgHtvw.png Damian like his sister has brown hair and brown eyes and can be considered quite thin. However he is a little more into appearances than his sister. Where Daria has her own style, Damian chooses simple thing that will keep him discrete. He has several things about him that stand out however. One is only really seen if you brush the hair aside on his forehead, a birthmark that looks like the constellation the big dipper. Another individual trait is that both his ears are pierced, and then lastly is the rather large tattoo on arm. The tattoo is of some of the artwork he's drawn. Behavior/Personality He is intelligent, focused and brave. Damian can be adventurous and outgoing.... as long as no one other that his sister is around. In the presence of others he becomes quiet, awkward and somewhat distant. He enjoys reading and drawing both of which he does by himself most of the time. Damian is a really big history buff, and often babbles on with facts about math and science that usually people ignore. Which is probably why he doesn't like to talk to people that much because no one is really interested in what he has to say, well other than Daria. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: High School student 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Basic Self-defense Flow of battle: ' Sei Like his sister Damian really doesn't know how to fight much more than defending himself. In fact Daria is probably better at this than he miss, because she has had to save his butt from getting kicked on multiple occasions. However this doesn't mean he's the type to go barreling into a fight either, with his high intelligence, Damian typically finds a way out of the situation before it becomes a fight. 'Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Abilities y28UPH1.jpg Like his sister Damian has psychic abilities that he was born with. However they are drastically different than his sister's abilities. Still he can not use his abilities unless he is in close proximity to to his sister. Precognitive Artistry Unlike his sister who is an empath and receives all of her visions in the form of emotions. Damian's come through in drawings, he goes into a trance like state that he cannot control and makes him very vulnerable, because he can not move or control his body till after the visions have passed. This has happened to him in the past and often have frightened his peers. To the point that they later bullied him. Most of his artwork he doesn't understand, finding it all jumbled and confusing. The only time he had seen anything come to fruition was when he drew a picture of a boy in one of his classes being hit by a car. That ended up being weeks of therapy and visits to school counselor. However when the drawing did indeed come true the school became very concerned and even asked that Damian be sent to another school. The Volumes of Tomorrow L2tmVR2.jpg Daria always comments that it just a cheesy name that Damian gave the books he draws in to make himself feel important. Damian however takes them very seriously, often he studies them gleaning little things from it but not much more than that. He is very proud them and never leaves anywhere without the current volume. So far he's on his third, since he started drawing in the large heavy books. Limitations Like Daria there is a time limit on how long Damian can use his abilities. If they actively try to use their abilities three times, it can start to have effects on their brains causing damage. In the case of them using it for extended periods of time they can even put themselves into a vegetable like state. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies Kaho Mizuki.jpg 2926724.jpg Mother: Helena Zarek Damian's relationship with his mother is strained. They often get into arguments. He feels that even though that she is psychic herself that she fears the abilities of her children. XipWaJd.jpg Mabel pines by katebox-d90kdop.jpg Sister: Daria Zarek Even though her randomness get on his nerves at times Daria is still his closest friend. 'Background' Like his sister both twins grew up under the care of mother and grandfather at the shrine. He always felt like his mother might be afraid of him since the first time he had a vision. Damian had more of a relationship with his grandfather, he was a quiet man who would often teach you something without even uttering one sylabol. Without a father figure in his life his grandfather became very important to him, well next to his sister. They were often teased and bullied during school, his sister often coming to his rescue. And after the incident with the classmates death, Damian was considered down right evil. After basically being expelled from the school, they were sent to others. However word would eventually come around about the creepy kid who drew death pictures. Once after becoming frustrated over the twins being kicked out of once another school, their mother accused Damian of doing it all on purpose for attention. It was long after that, Damian drew a devastating prediction. The picture depicted a grave stone with his grandfather's name on it. A few weeks later the twins grandfather grew ill and died suddenly. It was a dark time in Damian's life their mother decided to home school the twins. However Damian still distanced himself from everyone but Daria. Now in their teens their mother has tried once again to put them in school, something Damian isn't happy about. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun